


Trombonification

by StarNavigator



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Seattle Garages (Blaseball Team)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarNavigator/pseuds/StarNavigator
Summary: Only a choice few get the pleasure of hearing Betsy play the trombone. Those who are unworthy yet deign to request anyway are in for a surprise.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Trombonification

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe some day I'll write fics longer than 600 words. Until then, enjoy!

"Yo, hey Bets."

Betsy glanced over her shoulder to find Ollie Mueller entering the room. They threw up a hand in greeting. "Sup Oz?"

"You gotta tell me what happened with that band, Four Two Five."

Betsy turned back to her Switch, playing Hyrule Wlarriors. "What about it?"

"Farrell told me you had something in store for them?"

"Oh, yeah, that." Betsy didn't look up. "Did Oll-E show you our work?"

Ollie flopped onto the couch next to them. "I don't know how you managed to turn Pitching Machine into that but I know we need it for the band now."

Betsy smirked, glancing at him between slashes. "God you're like, the coolest. Thought you might get on my case for sending Pitchems in my place."

Ollie laughed. "Nah that was rad. How'd that even come up?"

"So, this ain't come up yet bc we're chill. You and me? Tight." Betsy slashed through a hoard of enemies. "I fucking hate when people assume I'll play trombone for them. Know how I told you I play drums? That's like, my main gig. But Farrell convinced me she's cool enough, and so did you. So you get the privilege of hearing my sick trombone skills." Betsy dodged, moving her body with it as though that would help. "But assholes who try and hire me on last name alone to play trombone for them? Well…”

Just then, Lori Boston ran into the room, out of breath, slamming the door behind her. "Betsy, I really wish you hadn't done that."

Betsy paused the game this time, turning to the woman, smiling. "Oh?"

A faint noise could be heard coming down the hall, and Lori dove onto the couch as it approached. There was a skittering, with a faint honk, until-

**DOOT**

The door to the room flew open, kicked in by one of Pitching Machine's mechanical legs. On its frame sat a large Trombone, in place of its usual pitching machine mechanics. A knife was affixed to the end of its slide tube.

"It was bad enough giving it legs!" Lori cried, crawling onto the back of the couch. Pitching Machine scurried up, extending its slide tube at her, attempting a stab. Lori picked up a pillow and attempted to parry. "Now you've given it knife leverage!"

Betsy burst into laughter, watching the small pitching machine attempt to stab their sidelined team mate. "Aww, Lori I think it likes you!"

"Yeah, that's what Betsy does to me all the time! Its just picking up after them!" Ollie added, laughing along.

"Well it should put it back down!" Lori picked up Malik's novelty Katamari and chucked it at Pitching Machine, lodging it squarely in its horn. It scurried back, shaking its head in an attempt to dislodge it.

"Haha holy shit, nice pitching Lori. Where was that when you were on the team?"

Lori huffed, hopping off the back of the couch. "I've been practicing. And besides, I didn't feel like my life was being immediately threatened then."

"The fuck do you  _ mean _ you didn't feel threatened?? Wasn’t that the whole reason you left the team?"

Lori sighed, pulling a tennis ball from her pocket. "Not important." She held Pitching Machine still, shoving the tennis ball onto the end of the knife as it honked sadly. "There. Crisis averted." Lori plucked the Katamari from Pitching Machine's horn, and was thanked with a doot to the face. 

Betsy flopped into the couch, turning their attention back to the game. "Damn furries, always ruining my fun."


End file.
